Love Story DxC
by Cereal-Killa
Summary: Duncan and Courtney. Uses Taylor Swifts 'Love Story'. Not my best story ever. :/ Oneshot.


Guys I'm so sorry! I really don't like this story, but when I wrote it, my friend liked begged me to post it! So now I'm going to do it, even if it sucks really badly. Sorry you guys have to experience this new all time low.

_**We were both young when I first saw you  
I close my eyes  
and the flashback starts  
I'm standing there  
on a balcony of summer air**_

I stood there waiting on my balcony. For what, I didn't know.

Then I saw him. He had a green Mohawk, yet he was wearing a black tux. What kind of a combination was that? I almost laughed out loud.

I had to meet him. Did I know him? He didn't go to my school. But I felt as if I had a connection with him. So I put on my dress and headed downstairs quickly.

_I must meet him._

_**See the lights  
see the party the ball gowns  
see you make your way through the crowd  
and say hello  
little did I know**_

I was wearing a tux, which was weird for me. Bt Geoff had said formal, and although I loved breaking rules, I didn't want to ruin his party.

It must have been weird for others too, seeing the punk dressed in a tux. It wasn't as weird for me as it was awkward- and disturbing.

Then I saw her, and all thoughts of that left my head. All I could see was her, with a white dress on that contrasted with her brown skin. I had to meet her. Talk to her, something.

As I walked through the crowd, and her onyx eye's met my teal blue, I thought I knew her. She didn't go to my school or live nearby. Yet I felt a connection that I had never felt with anyone before.

Once I had said hello and asked her to dance, we began to talk.

"Do you like the party Princess?"

"I am, especially now that you're here." She blushed furiously.

_How cute._

_**That you were Romeo you were throwing pebbles  
and my daddy said stay away from Juliet  
and I was crying on the staircase  
begging you please don't go, and I said**_

Every night from then on, he came to my balcony. He would throw a pebble at my window, and I would open the door happily, for him to come in and talk with me.

We lay on the bed, happily and contently making out. I parted from him for a second to ask, "What about my Dad?" I knew he didn't like Duncan...

"Courtney, my Princess." He said sweetly. "It doesn't matter. He can't keep us apart." He took a stray piece of my hair, and tucked it back behind my ear. "I love you too much to tolerate it."

Then an angry figure stood at my door. "Get out!" My Dad chased Duncan from inside my room. Duncan, being very fast, ran down my steps, and almost out the door.

But before he could go, I yelled, "Duncan, don't go!" I sobbed. "Don't leave!"

_Don't run away..._

_**Romeo take me somewhere we can be alone  
I'll be waiting all there's left to do is run  
you'll be the prince and I'll be the princess  
It's a love story baby just say yes**_

"Don't worry Princess!" I shouted. I couldn't stand to see her cry. "I'll be back for you! I'll make you mine!"

She smiled. "I'll be waiting. Now go, you better run! And soon, I'll be running with you!"

I smirked. "Yeah!" Then Courtney's Dad continued down the stairs. "Got to go!"

_I'll be your Price, and you'll be my Princess._

_**So I sneak out to the garden to see you  
we keep quiet because we're dead if they knew  
so close your eyes  
escape this town for a little while**_

So I snuck out the next night, now knowing my Dad was listening for an opening door.

We had a beautiful garden, with flowers of all colors and types.

He was there, waiting. "Taking your sweet time Princess?"

"Quiet!" I said. "He has ears like a hawk."

"Well we don't have to talk." He held me in his arms. "Close your eyes, and forget about everything that's going on right now."

"Except the good part."

"What's that?"

I blushed. "Being with you."

"Yep, that is pretty nice."

I laughed. I loved that guy.

_I really do. _

_**Cause you were Romeo I was a scarlet letter  
and my daddy said stay away from Juliet  
but you were everything to me  
and I was begging you please don't go and I said**_

And then again, we were interrupted.

I was in the middle of a kiss!

Her Dad, yet again, chased me all over the garden.

And then she screamed for me. "Duncan!" she cried. "Don't go! You mean everything to me!"

_Stay with me._

_**Romeo take me somewhere we can be alone  
I'll be waiting all there's left to do is run  
you be the prince and I'll be the princess  
It's a love story baby just say yes**_

I was still running when I answered her. "Don't worry Princess!" I yelled. "I'm coming back for you!"

"I love you!"

My heart skipped a beat. "Back at you! I love you!"

_Love. That's how I feel. Yes._

_**Romeo save me, they're trying to tell me how it feel  
this love is difficult, but it's real  
don't be afraid we'll make it out of this mess  
it's a love story baby just say yes**_

"I don't care how long it takes! I'll save you!" I shouted. I meant it. I would do whatever it took.

"No matter how difficult?" She yelled.

Panting now, I wasn't afraid I could run much longer. I jumped on top of the garden gate, but even in my haste, I yelled out, "I'll be back! No matter how bad! Don't worry!"

_Don't worry, Princess._

_**I got tired of waiting.....  
Wondering' if you were ever coming' around...  
My faith in you was  
fading....  
When I met you on the outskirts of town.  
And I said,**_

I waited. And waited. But he never came. It had been at least 9 months. My hope was going, going, gone. I didn't think he cared anymore.

Then one day, I decided to go to the mall. Keep my mind off things. Then I saw him. He was standing by the Hot Topic, apparently not noticing me.

I had to talk to him. I had to know if he still felt the same way.

I took a deep breath and walked over to the guy of my dreams, to see if he was more than just a dream.

_Fading Dream… is that all we were?_

_**Romeo, save me, I've been feeling so alone.**__**  
**__**I keep waiting  
for you  
but, you never come.  
Is this in my head  
I don't know what to think  
he knelt to the ground and pulled out a ring  
and said,**_

"Duncan," I said.

His head turned to me. He showed no hint of emotion.

I waited for him to speak. When he said nothing, I spoke up. "You said you loved me too. You said you were coming. No matter how difficult the times got. But," I paused.  
"You still aren't here with me. I don't want to give up on you. But you…"

And then the most amazing thing happened. He knelt to the ground, and there was a small black box in his hands. Hot tears ran down my face in realization to what was happening.

_  
Finally._

_**Marry me, Juliet; you'll never have to be alone.  
I love you  
and that's all I really know.  
I talked to your dad,  
You'll pick out a white dress.  
It's a Love Story, baby just say  
yes.**_

I had finally gotten the strength to ask. I knelt down as she was talking, and then pulled out the small black box.

Tears streamed down her face in surprise.

"Courtney, will you marry me?" I asked. Please say yes, please say yes.

She was able to manage a few words through her sobs. "Duncan…" she said. "Of course. Yes. I'll marry you."

I placed the ring on her shaking finger.

"I love you Duncan." She collapsed into my chest.

"I love you too Princess."

_Yes._

_**We were both young, when I first saw you....**_

**Oh man….. That was so bad…. I'm so sorry. I know it sucked. But pleze review anyway! Lots of flames! Because this was too corny for its own good!**


End file.
